The present disclosure is directed to an article of footwear and, more particularly, to an article of footwear and a sole structure having sensory node elements located at discrete locations.
Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that comfortably receives and securely positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (that is, providing cushioning) during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities, the sole structure may influence foot motions (for example, by resisting pronation), impart stability, and provide traction, for example. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of athletic activities.
The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (for example, textiles, polymer sheets, foam layers, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to define a void or cavity on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust fit of the footwear, as well as permit entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance adjustability and comfort of the footwear, and the upper may incorporate a heel counter or other stabilizing structure.
In some cases, cushioning provided by a sole structure, while attenuating ground reaction forces, may undesirably reduce sensory feedback by isolating the foot of the wearer from the ground contact. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a sole structure that includes provisions for increasing sensory feedback to a foot of a wearer.